


Depressive Poems

by RavensBlueAmber



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensBlueAmber/pseuds/RavensBlueAmber
Summary: Basically poems I've written when I'm sad. Some of them are really depressive.There will be more than one poem per chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Standing alone in a hallway

Waiting

Always waiting

Nobody will come

Nobody will hear it

The silent crying in despair

Echoing through the halls

The voices

The emotion

The fear

Waiting

Always waiting

The feeling of hopelessness

Wash over you

As you hear it all

Nobody will hear it

Nobody will come

Save me

Where has the happiness gone

IT was there

Now gone

IT is

Replaced by

The stress of society looking down upon

You

The fear of falling those standards

You know you cannot look up too

Waiting

Always waiting

You try

Knowing you will fail

Always hoping

Thinking

“this time will be different. .

“this time I'll do it all”

…

Right

Nobody will see you

Wasted effort

Nobody will come

Save me

Nobody will hear you

You

Are no different from

Us

Waiting

Always waiting

Waiting for a change

Desperately

Anything

A change

A chance

ANYTHING

Save me

nobody will come

Save Us

Nobody will hear you

We are waiting

Always waiting

We stand alone in the hallways

Screaming alone

Nobody will hear you

we stand alone in the streets

Nobody will hear you

Nobody will see you

We stand for a change

Waiting


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

It's all inside your head

the demons screaming

your parents knowing

your thoughts breaking

your feelings falling

the world knowing

it's all inside your head

 

 

. . .

 

 

A caged bird flapping its wings

desperately

trying to break free

Trying to fly away

in restless despair

while the iron bars are dripping down from the ceiling

Trapping you like the useless thing that you are

Hopeless and Dead

the sky turns grey in an everlasting sadness

As you sit and stare into Absolute darkness

 The earth is dead

The sky is dead

The only thing alive is

the Monsters in your head

 

 

. . .

 

 

I want to ...

Scream and Shout

rip my hair out

while I Push at tables

and Throw chairs

I want to

Tear and Scratch 

the door of its hinges

to Throw it

until my fingers fall off

blood flows down

I walk over to the corner

to

bleed out

I fall through the floor

down in the black void

leaving a bloody trail

in my wake

 

. . .

 

 

Why are you crying?

crying?

crying you are

why

Why am I crying?

why are you crying?

why

why

 

 

. . .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added these poems to a Wattpad book called Always Waiting, with a bunch of other poems I had laying around.


End file.
